Desde mi Cielo
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Songfic a Style. Por favor, Stan, ya no llores. Siempre estaré allí para cuidarte. Me duele verte llorar. No soporto el verte así por mi culpa. Debes seguir adelante...


_**Kuroi: **Wiii~! Esta es como la respuesta de Kyle a Stan (leer 'Siempre' :B) Espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews ^^  
><em>

_**Karasu**: Te mataré ;-;_

_**Kuroi**_: _Neee~ Las amo *3* Por cierto, la canción también es de Mago de Oz.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>South Park (c) Matt Stone &amp; Trey Parker<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Desde mi cielo<strong>

_Ahora que esta todo en silencio,_

_Y que la calma me besa el corazón_

_Os quiero decir adiós_

Puedo verte, Stan, pero ya no puedo sentirte. Me encantaría abrazarte y decirte que todo esta bien… no puedo siquiera acariciar tu suave rostro… me duele el verte sufrir… me parte en el alma tener que verte llorar… debo irme, Stan… aunque no quiera hacerlo… debo… te extraño…

_Porque ha llegado la hora,_

_De que andéis el camino ya sin mí_

_Hay tanto por lo que vivir..._

Por favor, Stan, ya no llores. Siempre estaré allí para cuidarte. Me duele verte llorar. No soporto el verte así por mi culpa. Debes seguir adelante. Hay muchos caminos en esta vida. Por favor, no te estanques en un hecho del pasado.

_No llores, cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar,_

_Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír_

Quiero ver aquella sonrisa que me dedicabas todos los días. Alguien más merece ver aquel gesto tan animador. Ya no sufras más y sigue adelante. Sé lo mal que te sientes… yo me siento igual…

_Pero mi vida,_

_Yo nunca podré olvidarte_

_Y solo el viento sabe,_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme._

A veces me pongo a pensar y me he dado cuenta de que… me arrepiento de todas las cosas que no te dije… tantos momentos desperdicié y aproveché tan pocos… aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso… fue un momento tan hermoso que nunca olvidaré…

_Hay tantas cosas_

_Que nunca te dije en vida._

_Que eres todo cuanto amo_

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti_

_Te cuidaré desde aquí_

Prometo que desde aquí te protegeré. Cuando sientas la brisa en tu bello rostro presta atención a lo que dice porque te estaré susurrando "te amo" pues eso es lo que siento hacía ti. Pero por favor no te sientas mal por lo ocurrido, el destino así lo quiso y yo quiero que sigas con tu vida.

_Se que la culpa os acosa,_

_Y os susurra al oído ''pude hacer más''_

_No hay nada que reprochar_

_Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal_

_Y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di._

No te apoyes en el pasado. Debes seguir adelante. Darle tu cariño a alguien más. Ver al futuro como algo positivo. Por favor ya no sufras… porque cada vez que lo haces me causas un inmenso dolor en el pecho imposible de quitar.

_Pero mi vida,_

_Yo nunca podré olvidarte_

_Y solo el viento sabe_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme_

Me alegra que aún me tengas en tu corazón pero me entristece el saber que sufres por aquello. Vuelve a sonreír, Stan. Me encanta tu sonrisa. Es una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ti junto con tu forma de ser y de pensar. A decir verdad, todo lo que eres me enamoró.

_Hay tantas cosas_

_Que nunca te dije en vida_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo_

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti..._

Ya no sufras… te lo ruego, por favor ya no llores. Me lastima tener que verte llorar y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya no llores y vuélvete a enamorar. Quiero verte feliz. Quiero ver ese brillo en tus ojos otra vez.

_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí_

_Y muero otra vez si lloráis._

_He aprendido al fin a disfrutar_

_Y soy feliz_

Me rompe el alma tener que verte en ese estado… Te amo y no quiero verte sufrir. Te extraño… extraño tus caricias y tus besos… y nunca más podré sentirlos… se como te sientes, Stan y no quiero que te sientas así…

_No llores, cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar_

_Nunca me olvides_

_Me tengo que marchar_

Sonríe… hazlo, por favor… adoro tu sonrisa y odio esas lágrimas de tristeza que caen por tus mejillas, son dolorosas y punzantes ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche en la que te dije te amo y sonreíste? Quiero volver a ver aquella sonrisa, mi amor. Esa bella sonrisa de eterna felicidad.

_Pero mi vida,_

_Yo nunca podré olvidarte_

_Y solo el viento sabe_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme_

_Hay tantas cosas,_

_Que nunca te dije en vida_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo_

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…_

A pesar de que no puedas verme, todas las noches me sentirás a tu lado. Siempre estaré protegiéndote. Cada día a cada hora. Caminaré a tu lado y te ayudaré en lo que sea. Te amo y esa será mi forma de demostrártelo.

_Desde mi cielo_

_Os arroparé en la noche_

_Y os acunaré en los sueños_

_Y espantaré todos los miedos_

Te esperaré, Stan. Aquí aguardaré tu llegada. Nunca olvides que te amo. Nunca olvides nuestra promesa… estaremos juntos por la eternidad. Nuestro amor es irrompible. Te extraño, mi amor.

_Desde mi cielo_

_Os esperare escribiendo_

_No estoy solo pues me cuidan_

_La libertad y la esperanza_

Si temes por mí puedes despreocuparte, me protegen y me cuidan al igual que yo a ti. Recuerda nuestra promesa. Nuestro amor perdurará hasta más allá del fin de los tiempos… te amo, Stan…

**_Yo nunca os olvidaré..._**


End file.
